


Garlic Salt

by tinymarvels (Captain_of_the_sass)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Snippets, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/tinymarvels
Summary: Vampire Stiles and his new werewolf friend have a little heart to heart.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Garlic Salt

Now this- THIS- is why Stiles doesn't try to make friends. 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 lose their shit at the first sign of a little fang. 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 carry around wooden stakes and crucifixes "just in case". And 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 just never shut up.

Case in point: Scott's unleashing a near unholy (Stiles should know) string of expletives like it's his 𝘫𝘰𝘣. The poor guy's face is a complicated mix of horror, curiosity, and then shame at his own compulsive need for answers. 

"So you seriously eat people?" he demands, and Stiles groans.

"Why is this such a hard concept for you to grasp?" he laments, "Your pack literally found me sealed in a coffin. I was introduced to you as creepy Peter's creepy vampire friend. What's not to get!" 

"I know! I know. I just...you seemed so normal! And then..."

"You walked in on me having a midnight snack?"

Scott's face goes queasy. He nods. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Go ahead," he sighs, "Ask away. This is usually the part where everyone wants to play twenty questions, right?"

Scott has the decency to at least look apologetic before the words just burst out of him.

"How old 𝘢𝘳𝘦 you?"

"Seven hundred...ish. I spent a few hundred years of it sleeping- pretty sure I'd be out of my mind by now if I actually watched all that time pass me by." Stiles cracked a sheepish smile, "Or, y'know. More out of my mind than I already am, anyway."

Scott took a moment to digest the information, apparently choosing to withhold feedback until the end of the presentation. "So you just prowl around eating people at night? Because that's..."

"Against your Scott Morals?" 

Scott just stared. With the judgy eyes. Stiles hates the judgy eyes. "No, I don't just 'eat people'." Stiles relents, "Not good people, anyway. I've developed a taste for the world's..._Mmm_...less desirable, shall we say. Or people who try to stake me. That happens more often than you'd think. I 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 don't kill them. But, well. Shit happens. Next topic, please."

Scott has now evolved into Unhappy Scott. Whatever. He'll get over it. Or not. Not Stiles' problem.

"Is the crucifix legend really a thing? Oh! And I've never seen you go out in the sun. Also; garlic? Does garlic actually hurt you? Because I'm pretty sure I remember you making spaghetti and garlic bread the other night."

"Garlic?" Stiles laughed, "No. Crucifixes; also no. The sun..." Stiles winced, "Yeah...there's some merit to that one. It's not an immediate thing, like in the movies, though. It burns slowly, and painfully, and then you die. Unless you're very, very lucky." Or unlucky. A tiny part of his brain is telling him what a stupid idea it is to share all his secrets like this. But a much larger, much louder part just doesn't care. He's seven hundred years old and 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. Hasn't for a long time, really. Stiles follows this information up with, "And the stake thing? Stupid. My heart doesn't even beat unless I make it; why would stabbing it kill me? Use some logic people. It hurts like hell, so the only thing you're gonna gain is one severely pissed off vampire."

"You 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 your heart beat?"

"Duh. It's not like I want to walk around broadcasting to every supernatural creature in the area that 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦."

"But even with your heart beating I can smell that you're not human."

Stiles shrugged. "True. But not everyone has a sensitive wolf nose. Plus, the look on your pal Derek's face when I fuck around with my heartrate is hilarious." 

Scott shook his head, but now he seemed almost...fond. "You're nothing like the vampires I always imagined."

"What brand we talking?" Stiles teases, "Dracula? Nosferatu? 𝘛𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? You disappointed?"

Scott smiles. Actually openly smiles. "Honestly?" he says, "No."

And...huh. Stupid baby werewolves making him feel 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. Totally not fair.

Stiles thinks that maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang around for a while this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little piece I wrote to go with a Twitter RP account. I've always wanted to make a full length fic out of it but I'm not sure anyone would be interested. Endgame would be Stiles/Derek with a lot of danger and drama along the way.


End file.
